


Origin Story

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: How a fangirl comes to be.





	1. Shockwave

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Yet another story that got too big for trope_bingo, really. Also, dear God, a lot of my life is leaking into there.

“What can I say, Mol?” Molly Price’s father grinned at her. “It could be fun. There hasn’t been a new Star Quest Movie in how many years now?”

Molly supposed. Right now, she was seventeen years old, and she supposed that it could be a lot of fun. At least she was out of school for the summer holidays. There was that. The latest Star Quest movie had taken, what, years to make? It felt like an eternity waiting for that movie to come out, really. Now she was seeing it on the big screen. She couldn’t help but be excited and terrified at the same time. 

Was excited-terrified a word, she wondered. It probably had to be at some level.

***

They had the tickets and they had the popcorn. Now they could sit back and watch Star Quest Reborn and learn more about these new characters. It wasn’t too crowded, and Molly couldn’t help but be relieved. She remembered having to sit next to a jackass at a rerelease of the first Star Quest who wouldn’t stop fiddling with his phone. It had been infuriating, especially when Molly could swear that he was staring right at her while he was doing it, almost as if taunting her about what she was going to do about it. 

The lights went down. The moment the familiar, triumphant Star Quest theme started up, just about everyone applauded, and Molly grinned. So this was what it was like, catching history in the making. She settled back in that moment, watching the familiar opening scroll giving background on what exactly had happened since the fake finale of the Star Quest series. 

***

”I can’t believe they killed off Dan Roberts like that,” her dad complained. “He was my favorite character.”

Molly couldn’t say she disagreed. The movie was good. Really good, actually. But even so, seeing Dan executed onscreen had been heartbreaking to watch, and the character who had done it, the First Knight — he was repulsive without a doubt, and yet Molly wondered about him. He had at least not been a boring character. 

Her mother sighed. “I know. Cheap move. At least I know Laura’s gonna go nuts...” Laura was one of her mother’s coworkers. She had a lot of coworkers, Molly thought. Sometimes being at her mother’s workplace was, Molly could imagine, like a soap opera where you were trying to keep track of the character. 

Even as her parents chatted in the front seat, Molly typed notes into her phone. Already, she had ideas for the First Knight’s backstory, and already she was going to put her plan into action. 

“You’re being very quiet, Mol,” her father said. “You okay?”

”Yeah.” Molly said. “I liked the movie. Didn’t like Dan dying, but...”

”Didn’t Dean Anderson say that he wanted out of the role?” her mother said. 

Her father shrugged. It was a shrug Molly herself recognized in herself. “No clue, really.”

Molly savored the faint sounds of her parents chatting even as she recorded her ideas, from the slashy subtext between Alliance fighter Jake Martinez and the First Knight to other things. 

That was the start of how she got involved in fandom, at least. 


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid protagonist begins her adventures.

Putting together a backstory took time and work. Molly knew that much. Even as she put her notes together, she knew there was quite a lot to tie up. For example, how the First Knight got to working for the Dark King. In a way, she thought, it was actually pretty exciting. She couldn’t say she had done this before, at least not in something this full-fledged. 

So where did she start? 

Maybe Jake and the First Knight. The First Knight being known as Walter Zann back then. (Would the pairing name for that be Jalter? Wake? Molly couldn’t hold back her giggles at the thought of it) Write about them. See what you could do from here. 

***

 

### Notes:

Hi, I’m JalterTrashForever and I’m here to entertain you. I guess. Don’t know how good my first work is going to be, but hopefully it’s not awful by any means.

Walter Zann was fourteen years old when he first fell in love with Jake Martinez. There was something about him, Walter thought, that just seemed cool...

***

Beginning the story was usually the hardest part. But even as Molly typed away, she couldn’t help but feel a sort of excitement all the while. This was perfect. This was all perfect. Maybe that was what she was meant to be, all along. Writing about the doomed love between Jake and Walter, where it went right and where it all went wrong.

It was perfect. 

Molly hoped she could only keep it up as she finished her chapter and pressed the post button. 


End file.
